


On The Mend

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [179]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Mufflemumps, Recovering Draco, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco has been suffering with a bout of the Mufflemumps but Harry is pleased to see that his beloved is recovering.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [179]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	On The Mend

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Ways to Say I Love You Challenge fic, based on prompt no. 45: _What do you want to watch?_  
>  ❤

Harry had flooed home to find Draco curled up on their settee. 

The blond wizard had been suffering with Mufflemumps and was slowly on the road to recovery. His fiancé was wearing silky green pyjamas, eating mint ice-cream and watching Muggle cartoons on the television. 

Harry took off his coat and sat beside him. 

“What do you want to watch?” Draco asked, sliding happily into Harry’s lap. “It’s your turn. I haven’t shifted from this spot all day.”

Harry just smiled, content to watch Draco’s favourites. He carded a hand through Draco’s hair, glad his beloved was on the mend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
